


Batter Up Sluts

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Art, Comedy, Gen, Ulitmate fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: Leon isn't going to get executed as easily as Monokuma thinks.





	Batter Up Sluts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScaredOfHam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaredOfHam/gifts).



> FUCK MAN THIS IS FOR A FRIEND BUT I LOVED WRITING THIS DUMB SHIT PLEASE KILL MEEEEE

“ Leon is the blackened! So I’ve prepared a special punishment for the ultimate baseball star! It’s punishment time!” Leon’s face went white as he felt a collar snap on his neck. Was this how he was going to die? No! It can’t be! He’s going to be a fucking music sensation, Goddamnit! By instinct, his hand slid down his pants and started to jerk off his large ass cock. 

 

As his body drags against the floor of the halls he continues to pump. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen, but it was time to use his secret weapon. When he finally stops flying backward he’s in this strange empty room. Everyone else is there too, but they’re too shocked to notice his hard cock. 

 

_ The hell is this?  _ He cranes his neck and sees the room slowly started to build itself into a batting cage as he flies back a final time.  He gasps as tight cords bound only his arms and legs to the pole as the final decorations set up for his punishment. His cock sticks out for the cameras situated at every angle to see. 

 

Suddenly a Galton gun appears and it arms itself with hard baseballs. More sweat breaks from his forehead as he looks at the gargantuan gun. Suddenly, a ball fires from it and instinctively he makes a swinging motion with his whole body. It flies back and smashes through the chain link gate. 

 

Monokuma’s master Junko Enoshima’s eyes widen as he starts to bat back against the Gatling guns blows. The balls start to make dents into wall. Then little tiny holes. God, her plan was going to shit….. just because of this dude and his ten-foot cock. She starts to cackle as she lets go of the controls. She killed her own sister for this…. the ultimate baseball player to ruin it all! Oh, what despair! What despair!

 

“ I AM THE ULTIMATE PUNKK NOWWWWWWW!!!” Leon's cock continues to slam the balls as he feels a tiny bit of precum squirt out. A hole large enough for Hifumi and Sakura both to go through at the same time faced the left side of him. Suddenly, cum shoots out everywhere like a rocket as he falls to the ground happy, and free.

 

“ Batter up sluts.” He smiles at his friends as they all rush to him to check on him.              

 

 


End file.
